1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to projector that includes a color separating optical system for separating illumination light into color light components having corresponding wavelength ranges and combines and projects color optical images emitted from liquid crystal panels illuminated by the separated light components.
2. Related Art
In general, in projectors, a dichroic mirror separates light emitted from a light source device into a plurality of color light components, but an axial chromatic aberration occurs due to the difference between the wavelengths of color light components. A technique for adjusting the length of an optical path related to a specific color light beam separated from light emitted from a light source has been proposed in order to compensate the axial chromatic aberration (see JP-A-205-181240).
However, the compensation of the axial chromatic aberration is performed on the overall structure of the light source device, and the light source device includes a large number of components. Therefore, it is not easy to adjust the amount of compensation, and the compensation needs to be repeatedly performed.